Mengapa?
by jaehwanyx
Summary: [Chapter 5 Updated] "Oh ya? MENGAPA bisa sangat kebetulan? Ah Tuhan pasti sudah mengatur semua ini untuk kita" Kehidupan Jaebum dan Junior selalu dikelilingi dengan pertanyaan mengapa, mengapa, dan mengapa? Banyak kebetulan menghampiri mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil menjawab pertanyaan "MENGAPA" tersebut. BoyxBoy, BNior, JaebumxJunior JBxJR GOT7 Fanfiction, Yaoi, T. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Mengapa?**

 **Author : Jaehwanyx**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Im Jaebum, Park Jinyoung from GOT7**

 **Other Cast : Other Members, Hongbin, Ravi, Hyuk from VIXX, Choi Jinhyuk**

 **Genre : School Story, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Hari pertama di musim ajaran baru, semua mahasiswa baru sangat antusias untuk berangkat kuliah. Transisi dari pelajar yang selalu mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan segala aturan yang sungguh ribet, sekarang beralih menjadi mahasiswa yang bebas berpakaian, kau bisa berekspresi dengan dandananmu sehari-hari. Mau pilih mata kuliah jam berapapun, itu hak kamu. Ah enaknya jadi mahasiswa baru. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Park Jinyoung, atau yang lebih sering disapa Junior. Dengan dandanan colorful dan stylish, mengenakan kaos berwarna light blue, ripped jeans, sneakers dan snapback warna senada. Tak lupa ia merangkul sebuah tas ransel mahal di bahunya. Perlu diketahui, Junior ini adalah anak orang kaya. Ayahnya memiliki 3 hotel di Korea, sementara ibunya adalah pemilik Brand tas ternama di Korea. Tentu saja ayah ibunya memasukkan Junior di Universitas yang elit dan bergengsi.**

" **Akhirnya aku sudah menyandang status mahasiswa. Hihihi akan kupamerkan kepada ayah ibu, bagaimana antusiasnya anak tunggalnya ini untuk berkuliah"**

 ***TUT TUT***

" **Yeoboseo?"  
"Ayah! Ini Junior. Ah ayah, aku sangat merindukan ayah dan ibu. Bagaimana keadaan disana? Apa ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja?"**

" **Iya Junior sayang, ayah dan ibu selalu dalam keadaan sehat. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"Aku baik-baik juga ayah hehe. Oh iya, ayah seharusnya melihat bagaimana tampannya jagoan ayah ini, yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas pertama di tempat kuliah. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar!"**

" **Kau bersemangat sekali. Ayah dan ibu senang mendengarnya. Apa apartemen barumu yang ayah belikan sangat nyaman?"**

" **Sangat nyaman. Bahkan aku bisa hmm.. Melihat pemandangan tetangga sebelah yang cukup membangkitkan semangatku hihihi. Sudah dulu ya ayah, Junior mau berangkat kuliah. Annyeong"  
**

***Flashback***

" **AH APARTEMEN APA INI?! Apartemen mahal tetapi airnya selalu mati pada saat malam hari?! Argh! MENGAPA pelayanan disini begitu buruk? MENGAPA?!"**

 **Junior segera turun untuk protes karena pelayanan di apartemen ini begitu buruk. Ia baru saja ingin memanjakan tubuhnya sendiri di Jacuzzi hangat pribadi miliknya, namun air selalu mati. Dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih seputih kulit mulusnya yang benar-benar tanpa sehelai benang sedikitpun, dan ditemani sandal tidur berbentuk kepala teddy bear berwarna pink, ia berjalan sambil menggerutu menuju kearah lift. Ia segera menekan tombol lantai 1, letak resepsionis berada. Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, terlihat ia selalu mengomel sambil merancangkan gugatan apa yang akan dilayangkan bagi apartemen ini, beserta pasal-pasalnya. Sungguh sangat berlebihan anak ini. Namun, Ia hanya mematung, mulutnya terbuka lebar begitu pintu lift terbuka karena muncullah sosok lelaki berparas tampan, dengan matanya yang sipit namun cukup mempesona di mata Junior, senyumnya yang manis pada saat berkenalan. Oh, sungguh, Junior benar-benar mengamini bahwa love at the first sight itu benar adanya.**

" **Oh, Annyeonghaseyo, Im Jaebum imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaebum" ujar pemuda pemikat hati Junior tersebut sambil membungkuk.**

" **Park Jinyoung imnida. Tapi biasa dipanggil Junior ehe-ehehehe" balas Junior dengan canggung lalu segera membungkuk. Sungguh, tingkah Junior benar-benar konyol. Bodoh! Itu yang pertama melintas di pikirannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Junior bertingkah sekonyol ini di hadapan pemuda yang bisa jadi adalah jodoh kelaknya. Pikiran macam ini astaga.**

" **Hei Junior, kau sedang melamun? Hei? Junior? Jawab aku" Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junior, memastikan orang yang dihadapannya tidak sedang melamun yang aneh-aneh.**

 ***DEG***

 **Detak jantung Junior begitu cepat. Wajahnya dan Jaebum hanya berjarak sepersekian sentimeter, ditambah tatapan tegas milik Jaebum, hembusan nafas Jaebum pun dapat Junior dengar dengan jelas. Sial, MENGAPA harus Jaebum yang menarik perhatiannya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit perkenalan?**

" **Ah.. A-ani. Aku baik-baik saja hehe" Junior menggaruk kepalanya canggung, padahal sedang tidak gatal. Benar-benar bukan Junior yang sebenarnya.**

" **Ngomong-ngomong, Junior, apa kau tahu letak ruangan 204? Aku baru saja pindah hari ini, aku kebingungan mencarinya. Apartemen ini mahal tetapi letak ruangannya saja tidak berdasarkan nomor urut. Benar-benar payah"  
*DEG*  
"A-apa? 204?"  
Tolong pukul kepala Junior sekarang. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Ataukah pendengarannya sedang terganggu saat ini? Barusan pria pemikat hatinya mencari nomor 204 kan? Kau tahu, itu nomor sebelah ruangan Junior. Ia menempati apartemen nomor 203. Itu berarti ia akan bertetangga dengan… Jaebum?**

" **Hei Junior. Jawab aku. MENGAPA kau selalu melamun?"**

" **A-aku tahu. Mari ikut denganku. Kebetulan apartemen tempat tinggalku bersebelahan denganmu hehe"**

" **Oh ya? MENGAPA bisa sangat kebetulan? Ah Tuhan pasti sudah mengatur semua ini untuk kita"**

 **Tunggu.. Apa barusan Junior tidak salah dengar? Jaebum baru saja mengatakan "Tuhan sudah mengatur semua ini untuk kita". Dan, kita? Itu berarti… Jaebum dan dirinya kan? MENGAPA pria ini pandai memikat hati orang sih? Gerutu Junior dalam hati.**

" **Nah. Ini ruangan 204. Senang berkenalan denganmu, tetangga"**

" **Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, tetangga yang hobi melamun kekeke. Perkenalan yang sangat berkesan. Oh ya hampir saja lupa.."  
"Apa yang lup.. Ah Jaebum!"**

" **Aw. Mwoya… Aku hanya ingin berbisik kepadamu"  
"Aku kira kau ingin berbuat yang aneh-aneh terhadapku hehehe"  
"Tsk dasar byuntae. Aku hanya ingin berbisik kalau.. Kau sangat menggemaskan dengan jubah mandi dan sandal pink teddymu. Kau tidak sedang menggoda tetangga barumu ini kan? Aduh!"  
"Rasakan itu byuntae!"**

 **Sebuah pukulan keras melayang di bahu Jaebum sebelum Junior masuk kembali ke apartemennya. Bahkan ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes soal air mati tersebut. Ia bahkan tak punya nyali untuk keluar dengan menggunakan jubah mandi dan sandal "Pink Teddy" miliknya ini. Tunggu. Pink Teddy? Sungguh tetangga lancang! Baru berkenalan sudah seenaknya memberi julukan terhadap barang kesayangan Junior.**

 ***FLASHBACK END***

 **Orangtua Junior benar-benar pandai mencarikan lokasi tempat tinggal untuk anak kesayangan mereka. Cukup berjalan kaki sekitar 5 menit, Junior sudah sampai di kampus barunya. Ia segera melihat papan pengumuman di depan tempat tata usaha jurusan yang ia pilih. Seni rupa, entah mengapa dari dulu Junior ingin sekali berkuliah jurusan itu. Ia mencari info mata kuliah yang harus ia tempuh pagi ini terletak di ruangan nomor berapa.**

" **Kau juga berkuliah di jurusan ini?"  
**

***DEG* Junior sudah tak asing dengan suara tersebut.**

" **Im Jaebum? Kau berkuliah disini juga rupanya? Dan kau juga mengambil jurusan seni rupa sama sepertiku? MENGAPA bisa kita terlibat dalam suatu kebetulan yang sangat sering akhir-akhir ini?"**

" **Mungkin saja kau yang mengikutiku, Junior. Kau masuk kelas jam 8 pagi?"  
"Iya. Kau? Jangan bilang kita akan…."  
"Tentu saja. Aku mengambil kelas jam 8 pagi. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk bersebelahan? Aku benar-benar sendirian disini"  
"B-baiklah"**

 **Jam kuliah mata kuliah pertama berhasil Junior lewati. Tetapi ia tak bisa menangkap informasi apapun yang dijelaskan oleh dosen seni rupa tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia konsen, kalau disebelah Junior duduk terdapat sosok makhluk berahang tegas dan bermata sayu, yang konsen memperhatikan materi perkuliahan. Junior yang sebenarnya ingin konsen juga, malah konsen memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu yang jika dilihat selama berpuluh-puluh tahun pun tak akan bosan.**

" **Junior, apa kau mau menemaniku makan? Aku belum sarapan, mumpung kita masih jam kosong. Mata kuliah selanjutnya masih 2 jam lagi. Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir deh"**

" **Hmm baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan tadi pagi"**

" **Wah sama dong. MENGAPA kebetulan selalu menghampiri kita? Apa karena kita ini jodoh? Ah! Kau kasar sekali"**

" **Itu yang kusebut jodoh. Tsk!" Junior mencubit lengan Jaebum sebelum pergi mendahului Jaebum menuju kantin. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang kini bersemu merah mendengar gombalan dari Jaebum.**

" **Kau mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan"**

" **Terserah kau saja, Jae. Apa saja, asal masih layak kusebut makanan"**

" **Jutek sekali. Kau sedang mengalami tanggal merah? Dan, apa? Tadi kau menyebutku Jae? Apa itu panggilan sayang darimu?"  
"Apa sih…." Junior mendadak ingin sekali mencakar muka lelaki dihadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Ia dengan frontalnya menyebut bahwa itu panggilan sayang Junior kepada Jaebum? Tetapi memang itu panggilan special dari Junior sih.**

" **Hei tukang melamun. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau sedang mengalami tanggal merah? Ya, I mean.. Kamu seperti anak-anak perempuan gitu hehe"  
"IM JAEBUM! CEPAT BELIKAN MAKANAN UNTUKKU! DAN BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU PEREMPUAN! YAAAA!"**

 **Buru-buru Jaebum segera berlari menjauhi Junior dan segera memesankan dua porsi bento untuknya dan untuk Junior. Ingin rasanya Jaebum membungkam ucapan kasar yang terlontar dari bibir manis Junior. Tentu saja dengan bibir miliknya sendiri. Maafkan Jaebum jika ia memiliki pikiran semesum ini, Junior yang memancingnya. Namanya juga lelaki.**

" **Hei manis. Ini makan siang untukmu. Kau benar-benar marah karena aku mengejekmu seperti perempuan?"  
"Menurutmu?"  
"Entahlah. Aku hanya sedang bercanda, aku tak tahu bahwa kau akan semarah ini"  
"Sudahlah. Aku tak lapar lagi. Kau habiskan makanan ini. Satu hal lagi, aku bukan perempuan. Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan. Aku lelaki, aku tampan, aku perkasa, aku, aku, aku….. AH SUDAHLAH!"  
"… YAAA!"  
Buru-buru Jaebum menarik tangan Junior hingga Junior terduduk kembali.**

" **Dengarkan aku. Maaf untuk soal yang tadi. Maksudku, ayolah, bercanda itu tidak dilarang. Aku hanya mengejekmu seperti itu. Lagipula.."**

" **Kau cantik, manis, imut, mempesona, menawan, melebihi perempuan. Bahkan aku sendiri tak paham, mengapa ibuku bisa kalah cantik jika harus dibandingkan denganmu, Park Jinyoung"**

 ***BLUSH***

 **Junior mematung dengan bisikan Jaebum di telinganya. Hanya Tuhan, dirinya, dan Jaebum yang tahu penyebab Junior diam bersemu merah saat ini. Apa Jaebum memiliki perasaan yang sama? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya?**

" **Maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku janji, aku tak akan mengataimu seperti perempuan. Aku juga tak akan membuatmu marah lagi"**

" **Jae.. A-aku.."**

" **Baikah, aku juga tak lapar. Aku pergi duluan ya. Sampai bertemu di mata kuliah selanjutnya"**

 **Jam mata kuliah sejarah seni rupa dimulai. Choi Jinhyuk sonsaengnim sudah hadir di ruangan kelas. Junior sengaja memilih bangku paling belakang. Bukannya ia ingin menghindar dari mata kuliah ini, tetapi ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.**

" **Junnie sayang, kamu dimana? Apa kelasnya sudah dimulai? Aku baru sampai tempat parkir. Raviku benar-benar payah. Ban mobil kami bocor :("**

 **Junior tersenyum membaca pesan dari sahabatnya, Lee Hongbin. Sungguh, bagi Junior, Hongbin dan Ravi ini benar-benar pasangan terunik. Hongbin terlalu bawel, pemarah, galak, bahkan terlalu menghambur-hamburkan uang. Sementara Ravi? Ya semacam suami-suami takut istri.**

" **Cepatlah kau datang, Kongie. Kelas baru saja dimulai. Aku baru saja sampai. Aku duduk paling belakang. Ada bangku kosong tepat di sebelahku"**

" **Tunggu aku, Junnie :("**

 **15 menit berlalu, sosok yang Junior tunggu tak kunjung muncul di kelas. Ia menjadi cemas, apakah benar Jaebum menghindarinya? Hanya karena ia membentaknya saat di kantin? Apa urusannya dengan Junior? MENGAPA ia mempedulikan Jaebum? Memangnya siapa Jaebum? Kekasihnya? Hmm. Semoga..**

" **Annyeong, maaf kami telat pak. Maaf :(" Ujar Hongbin dengan muka memelas andalannya sambil masuk ke kelas.**

" **Kali ini saya ampuni. Cepat kalian masuk"**

" **Ah Junnieku.."**

 **Buru-buru Hongbin duduk tepat di sebelah Junior. Menghampiri teman bergosipnya**

" **Ah kau tau Junnie, Ravi benar-benar payah! Untung saja dia tampan. Kalau tidak, aku tak sudi menerimanya jadi kekasihku. Huh!"**

" **Sudah bosan aku mendengar ucapanmu ini, Kongie. Ujung-ujungnya kau mengejekku untuk segera mencari kekasih. Tsk"**

" **Ucapanku memang benar kan"**

" **Lalu kemana Ravi?"  
"Ia tak satu kelas denganku. Ia di kelas sebelah. Salah memilih kelas pada saat pendaftaran mata kuliah. Benar-benar payah kan. Huh"**

" **Lalu tadi kau masuk kelas dengan siapa? MENGAPA kau mengatakan "Kami" kepada Jinhyuk sonsaengnim?"**

" **Maaf saya terlambat"**

 **Belum sempat Hongbin menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, sosok yang dimaksud telah hadir.**

" **Tuh. Aku tadi bersama dia. Ganteng ya, Junnie. Sayang sekali aku sudah memiliki Ravi :("**

" **Mulai kan genitnya. Kujambak rambutmu pakai garpu taman baru kau tahu rasa"**

" **Galaknya. Apa kau kenal dia?"  
"Ya. Im Jaebum namanya. Tetangga apartemen sebelahku"  
"APA?! KAU DAN JAEBUM TERNYATA…."  
"Kecilkan suaramu, Kongie"  
"Eh-hehe iya maaf, Junnie"**

 **Junior sempat melihat kearah Jaebum, tetapi Jaebum tak melihatnya sama sekali. Jangankan menyapa, menengok saja tidak. Nyes. Apa Jaebum benar-benar marah atas ucapannya tadi?**

 ***TBC***

 **Author hadir lagi dengan ff BNior. Maaf ff Don't Want to Be an Idol nya belum dilanjutin. Lagi semangat ngerjain ff ini dulu(?)**

 **RnR ya. Ditunggu reviewnya. Thankyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mengapa?**

 **Junior sempat melihat kearah Jaebum, tetapi Jaebum tak melihatnya sama sekali. Jangankan menyapa, menengok saja tidak. Nyes. Apa Jaebum benar-benar marah atas ucapannya tadi?**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **Jadilah Junior sepanjang mata kuliah Jinhyuk songsaengnim tidak konsen sama sekali. Tampak beberapa kali ia melamun, berpikiran ngasal, apa benar Jaebum marah kepadanya. Sesekali juga ia melirik kearah Jaebum namun tak ada respon apapun. Bagus sekali! Hari pertama ia kuliah namun ia sudah merasa bahwa kuliah tak seasyik seperti di televisi. Ia membayangkan bahwa awal perkenalan Junior dengan Jaebum sudah mirip seperti yang ditayangkan di televisi. Pertemuan tak terduga, berkenalan, semakin dekat, berpacaran. Namun kenyataannya malah berujung seperti ini.**

" **Junnie, kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Lelaki tampan itu? Ah siapa namanya, aku lupa. Jae.. Jae-suk? Jae.. Jae-hyun? Junnie, jawab pertanyaanku. Ish menyebalkan"**

" **Jaebum" Jawab Junior singkat, datar, dan nampak ogah-ogahan.**

" **Ah iya! Jaebum. Kau tahu, tadi saat aku terlambat masuk kelas Jinhyuk songsaengnim, Jaebum bercerita banyak tentangmu. Nampak ada sedikit ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya. Memangnya kau apakan Jaebum? Apakah kalian bertengkar? Kau ini, belum berpacaran dengan Jaebum saja sudah bertengkar. Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa awet seperti aku dan Ravi"**

" **Pelankan suaramu, pipi bolong! Kau ini.. Benar-benar ya… Mahasiswa lainnya melihat kearah kita"**

" **Tolong dua orang yang duduk paling belakang perhatikan pada saat saya mengajar! Jika kalian tidak suka dengan mata kuliah saya, kalian boleh keluar"**

" **Maafkan kami songsaengnim. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuat rusuh di kelas"**

 **Junior buru-buru meminta maaf dan memilih untuk mengabaikan sahabatnya yang berisik itu sepanjang kelas berlangsung. Jujur, ia lagi malas menanggapi semua pertanyaan Hongbin yang tentu saja membuat Junior merasa malu. Bagaimana tidak, si berisik itu selalu bertanya seputar Junior dan Jaebum, seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah resmi berpacaran.**

" **Baiklah, mata kuliah hari ini sampai disini. Untuk yang belum menandatangangi daftar hadir dapat maju ke depan. Buku absensinya ada di meja. Jangan lupa tugasnya dikumpulkan minggu depan!"**

" **Ne songsaengnim"**

 **Junior bernafas lega karena akhirnya kuliah hari pertamanya sudah selesai. Mata kuliah hari pertamanya tidak terlalu padat, jadi ia bisa sampai apartemen lebih awal. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera berendam, makan, lalu tidur hingga esok menjelang.**

" **Kongie, aku duluan ne? Kau tunggu saja kekasihmu kekeke. Sampai berjumpa besok. Annyeong~"**

" **Ah Junnie, kau benar-benar tega membiarkan sahabatmu ini menunggu sendirian. Baiklah, selamat beristirahat. Annyeong~"**

 **Selama 5 menit berjalan kaki dari kampus menuju apartemennya, Junior tetap memikirkan Jaebum. MENGAPA selalu Jaebum? Apakah Junior sudah benar-benar terperangkap terlalu dalam terhadap pesona lelaki tampan bermata sipit itu? Entah berapa pertanyaan yang melintas di pikirannya selama berjalan kaki hingga ia pun sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemennya.**

" **Selamat sore, Junior. Kau baru tiba juga?"  
"I-iya. Kau juga, Jae?"**

" **Seperti yang kau lihat. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Selamat beristirahat. Oh iya, aku suka dengan panggilan "Jae" untukku. Annyeong~"**

 ***BLUSH***

 **Junior hanya bisa mematung. Sosok yang sepanjang hari ini selalu berada di pikirannya, sosok yang ia pikir akan mengabaikannya selamanya baru saja menyapanya dengan sangat lembut, terselip nada perhatian dibalik ucapan Jaebum untuknya. Bahkan suara manly, senyum khas disertai eyesmile itu masih dapat Junior ingat dengan detail.**

" **AH BISA GILA AKU LAMA-LAMA!"**

 ***BLAM* Buru-buru Junior masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan sangat kencang. Segera ia meletakkan tasnya, melepas sepatu serta pakaiannya, dan segera berendam dengan air hangat. Ia memejamkan matanya sesekali memijat pelipis matanya yang agak sedikit sakit mengingat terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan sepanjang hari ini. Ia memanfaatkan "Aktivitas memanjakan diri sendiri" dengan sebaik mungkin.**

 **(JB's Room)**

 **JB's POV**

 **Kutaruh tas ranselku, lalu melepas sepatu dan merapikannya kembali. Kurebahkan badanku di sofa empuk kesayanganku. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku mencoba untuk merilekskan diriku sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mandi dan makan. Entah mengapa saatku memejamkan mata, sosok tetangga sebelah yang galak namun menggemaskan kembali terlintas di pikiranku. Aku merasa bersalah membuat kesan yang buruk diawal perkenalan kami. Aku malah membuatnya marah yang berujung canggung seperti ini.**

" **Hahhhh. Park Jinyoung saranghae"**

 **Kuucapkan kalimat itu pelan namun pasti, berharap tetangga sebelah dapat mendengarnya. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari sofa malasku dan beranjak mandi, berharap semua penat sepanjang hari ini dapat segera hilang.**

 **JB's POV End**

" **Ah enaknya berendam dengan air hangat. Sebaiknya aku membuat minuman redberries tea resep andalan eomma supaya tubuhku menjadi lebih segar"**

 **Junior yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe putih yang, ehem, sedikit pendek dan memamerkan pahanya, dengan sepasang sandal tidur teddy bear kesayangannya, segera ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir redberries tea yang biasanya eommanya buatkan untuknya.**

" **Mungkin melihat pemandangan sekitar pada saat malam hari dari atas balkon sambil meminum secangkir redberries tea bisa membuatku rileks hihihi"**

 **Junior segera keluar, berdiri sambil memandangi lampu-lampu di malam hari. Sesekali ia melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari kampus. Mungkin baru saja menempuh kelas malam, pikirnya.**

 **Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah balkon tempat Jaebum tinggal, buru-buru ia tersedak minumannya. Kaget bahwa aksinya ternyata dengan konyolnya dapat dengan mudah ditangkap basah oleh Jaebum.**

" **Uhuk uhuk. Ah Jaebum, kau mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan kau berdiri di balkon itu?"  
"Aku baru saja keluar ingin menjemur handuk, baru selesai mandi. Kau juga sejak kapan berada disitu? Apa kau selalu mengikuti segala aktivitasku? Hahaha"**

" **Pede sekali kau. Cepat pakai bajumu! Sudah malam, nanti masuk angin"**

 **DEG! Junior tentu saja terkejut, kaget, malu, senang, merona, dan ingin lebih(?) setelah melihat pemandangan tak terduga yang disuguhkan tetangga sebelahnya. Jaebum yang tanpa permisi seenaknya keluar hanya mengenakan boxer hitam pendek tanpa mengenakan kaos, tentu saja Junior dapat melihat lengan Jaebum yang sedikit berotot, dadanya yang lumayan bidang, dan perutnya yang nampak sedikit sixpack. Ah Junior gila karena Jaebum. Ia jadi berpikiran jorok, kapan ia bisa memeluk tubuh atletis calon kekasihnya itu. Perlu ditegaskan. CALON. MENGAPA Junior jadi sepercaya diri ini..**

" **Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"  
"Cepatlah ambil bajumu!"**

" **I'm back, Princess~"**

" **Sudah kubilang aku lelaki kan. Kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup hm?"  
"Hahaha berlebihan sekali kau"  
"Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"  
"Begini.. Junior, dengarkan aku. Soal tadi siang. M-maksudku. Apa kau benar-benar marah terhadapku?"  
"Tadinya aku berpikir aku akan mendiamkanmu hingga kita lulus"  
"Galak"  
"Kau benar-benar mengajakku bertengkar ya Im Jaebum?"  
"Ish. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf kepadamu. Kau benar-benar tak mau memaafkanku?"  
"Untuk saat ini aku akan memaafkanmu dengan suatu syarat"  
"Seribu syarat pun akan aku usahakan agar dapat maaf dari Princess galak. Aw!"  
"Rasakan itu! Cepat kembalikan sandal teddyku!"  
"Kau ini.. Cepat beri tahu aku syarat apa yang kau ajukan agar kau dapat memaafkanku"**

" **Hmm.. Berikan nomor teleponmu dan aku akan memberitahukannya lewat pesan singkat!"**

" **Ini. Kapanpun kau mengirimku pesan, aku akan segera membalasnya secepat yang aku bisa"**

" **Baiklah. Aku masuk duluan ya. Selamat beristirahat. Annyeong"**

 **Junior segera masuk ke dalam dan dengan segera ia mengambil handphone miliknya, menyimpan nomor Jaebum dan mengirim pesan untuknya.**

 _ **To: Im Jaebum**_

" _ **Hai Jaebum, ini tetangga sebelahmu yang manis kekeke. Apa kau sudah tidur? Temani aku mengobrol sebentar saja, aku bosan :("**_

 **5 menit kemudian terdengar nada pesan masuk dari handphone milik Junior.**

 _ **Hai tetangga galak, aku belum tertidur. Aku sedang bosan disini. Baiklah, akan kutemani kau mengobrol.**_

 _ **Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin mengobrol via telepon, sekalian aku akan memberi tahumu syarat apa yang harus kau lakukan.**_

 _ **Tentu saja tidak. Silahkan telepon kalau kau mau.**_

 **Tanpa ragu Junior segera menekan tombol dial dan sesaat setelah ia menekannya, suara husky yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya menjawab panggilannya.**

" **Yoboseo?"  
"Ya, ini aku Junior. Jaebum, hmm.. Apa kau sedang sibuk? Temani aku mengobrol di telepon ya. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan kegiatan apa disini"  
"Tentu saja. Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan ya. Tadi pagi kau marah kepadaku, sekarang kau bertingkah manja"  
"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku sedang manja? Kita hanya berkomunikasi melalui telepon. Kau tak bisa melihat ekspresiku"  
"Dari nada bicaramu sudah terdengar jelas bahwa kau sedang bertingkah manja. Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku?"  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Mana mungkin aku bertingkah manja kepadamu?"**

" **Sudahlah Princess, hanya ada aku dan kamu. Jika kau memang sedang manja, bermanja-manjalah kepadaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati memanjakanmu"  
"YA IM JAEBUM! DISAMPING MENYEBALKAN TERNYATA KAU MESUM JUGA YA! AKAN KUINJAK KAKIMU SAMPAI KAU MENJERIT KESAKITAN! BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"**

" **Tenanglah. Mengapa kau berteriak seheboh itu? Sepertinya kau sudah tertular virus sahabatmu yang berisik dan centil itu"  
"Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku jadi menyesal telah memintamu untuk menemaniku mengobrol. Huh!"**

" **Syarat apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"  
"Sebenarnya ada beberapa syarat. Syarat pertama, kau harus berangkat kuliah bersamaku selama seminggu. Kedua, kau harus mau jika kuajak pergi ke kantin. Dan yang ketiga…**

 **Junior segera mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya lalu dengan sigap memutuskan telepon mereka.**

" **Berhenti memanggilku Princess karena itu membuatku selalu memikirkanmu"**

 **Tuutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..**

" **Yoboseo? Ya! Park Jinyoung? Jinyoungie? Junior?! Ya! Mengapa kau memutuskan teleponnya! Benar-benar tetangga yang aneh"**

 **Bodoh! Junior kini merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dengan sangat frontalnya ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Bisa saja Jaebum memanggilnya Princess selama ini adalah bentuk perhatian untuknya kan? Mengapa ia menolak dengan perhatian yang diberikan Jaebum? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang mendapat perhatian dari orang yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya?**

" **Sebaiknya aku segera tidur. Mungkin karena seharian ini aku lelah, makanya pikiranku jadi berantakan"**

 **Keesokan paginya, Jaebum benar-benar memenuhi syarat pertama yang diajukan Junior. Ia mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu ke handphone Junior sebelum ia berangkat menjemput tetangganya itu.**

 _ **Selamat pagi Princess. Kujemput kau di sebelah sekitar 5 menit lagi. Bersiap-siaplah. Annyeong!**_

 **Bel pintu apartemen Junior berbunyi. Junior bergegas membuka pintu dan muncullah sesosok lelaki tampan favorit Junior.**

" **Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat bersama"  
"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang memanggang roti. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Jika belum, masuklah terlebih dahulu ke apartemenku. Kita sarapan bersama"  
"Baiklah. Kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan. Terima kasih banyak atas tawaran sarapannya"  
"Tak masalah karena aku memanggang roti lebih. Akan mubazir jika tak ada yang memakannya"**

 ***Skip Time***

" **Terima kasih, sarapan buatanmu enak sekali Junior hehe. Baiklah, ayo kita segera berangkat"  
"Sama-sama. Baiklah, akan kukunci pintunya terlebih dahulu"**

 **Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju kampus dengan suasana canggung. Sepanjang berjalan kaki tak seorangpun yang berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan. Jaebum terlalu gugup jika harus berinteraksi lama dengan sosok yang semalam muncul di dalam mimpinya, begitupun sebaliknya.**

 ***Flashback***

 **Tengah malam, sekitar pukul 1 dinihari, Jaebum terbangun. Bukan karena ia mengalami mimpi buruk, melainkan ia baru saja memimpikan sesosok yang tak asing baginya. Sosok yang imut, menggemaskan, namun galak.**

" **Ah bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan tetangga baruku itu? Di mimpi itu aku tengah menyium bibir mungil miliknya, dan memeluk tubuhnya. Ah! MENGAPA semenjak kehadiran Junior, aku mendadak mesum seperti ini? Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya? Apakah aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya? Apakah Junior merasakan hal yang sama? Bodoh kau Jaebum! Dinihari seperti ini bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan hal yang konyol"**

 **(Junior's Room)**

" **Huweee T.T MENGAPA aku terbangun dengan mimpi anehku? Eomma, Appa.. Seandainya kalian berdua ada disini. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi seram seperti biasanya. Aku tak sedang memimpikan alien bersuara nyaring seperti Nyonya Jung, aku juga tak sedang bermimpi sedang berkelahi dengan zombie berwajah pucat seperti satpam penjaga pos ronda dekat rumah. Tetapi aku sedang memimpikan tetangga sebelah yang tampan T.T"**

 **Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi Junior jika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk, ia selalu berbicara sendiri disertai beberapa tangisan. Namun kali ini rasanya beda. Karena dibalik perasaannya itu terselip rasa yang ia sendiri tak dapat mendeskripsikannya.**

" **Im Jaebum… Kau selalu hadir di mimpiku. Apakah aku ternyata menyukaimu? Bagaimana jika itu benar?"**

 ***Flashback End***

 **Baru saja mereka berdua sampai di kampus, mereka sudah dipertemukan dengan sosok berisik yang selalu menempel di sisi Junior.**

" **Junnieku~ Kau terlihat menggemaskan pagi ini dengan hoodie merahmu. Mirip seperti buah apel ranum. Ingin rasanya aku memakanmu kekeke"  
"Annyeong Kongie. Baru jam segini tetapi kau sudah berisik seperti biasanya. Mana kekasihmu?"  
"Ravi? Dia sedang pergi untuk mengurus ekstrakulikuler basket kegemarannya. Kau sendiri mengapa tak segera memilih ekstrakulikuler yang wajib diikuti oleh semua mahasiswa?"  
"Aku benar-benar lupa. Kau mengambil kegiatan ekstra apa, Kongie?"  
"Fotografi. Kau sebaiknya mengambil kegiatan ekstra segera"  
"Aku akan mengambil kegiatan ekstra sepertimu. Jae, apa kau sudah mengambil kegiatan ekstra?"  
"Belum. Dan sepertinya aku akan mengambil kegiatan ekstra basket juga, sama seperti Ravi. Baiklah, aku permisi duluan. Aku akan menyusul Ravi untuk mengurus kegiatan ekstra. Annyeong"**

" **Kau dengar itu Junnie? Jaebum mengambil ekstra yang sama seperti kekasihku. Jika kalian berdua benar-benar berkencan, kita bisa melakukan kegiatan double date setelah kegiatan ekstra berakhir. Aw!"**

" **Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Mau kupukul lagi?"  
**

**(Pendaftaran kegiatan ekstrakulikuler basket)**

" **Ravi hyung?"  
"Ne?"**

" **Im Jaebum imnida"  
"Kim Wonshik imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Ravi. Oh kau, kekasihku sudah sedikit bercerita tentangmu. Kau kekasih dari sahabatnya Hongbin kan?"  
"Junior? Haha bukan, kami hanya berteman. Sebenarnya lebih dari teman"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Entahlah. Ceritanya panjang, hyung. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya disini"  
"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari waktu untuk membicarakan itu. Bagaimana setelah kita mendaftar kegiatan ekstra ini?"  
"Boleh juga. Di kafe dekat sini ya. Aku yang traktir"  
"Baiklah. Selesaikan dulu pendaftaranmu, kutunggu di depan"  
"Ne hyung"**

 _ **To: Hongbin kekasih berisikku**_

 _ **Sayang, sepertinya aku tak dapat mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Aku sedang di kafe bersama Jaebum. Kami terlibat pembicaraan penting. Kau di apartemen temanmu dulu, nanti kujemput agak telat**_

" **Junnie, aku mampir ke tempatmu dulu ya. Ravi sedang bersama dengan Jaebum"  
"Memangnya mereka sedang membicarakan apa?"  
"Mana kutahu. Kita mampir kedai es krim dulu ya. Aku ingin membeli sekotak es krim bubble gum. Bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Ide bagus. Aku juga sedang ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis. Es krim strawberry sepertinya enak"**

" **Hot frappe satu. Hyung, kau pesan apa?"  
"Americano coffee satu"  
"Baiklah, ditunggu pesanannya"**

" **Jaebum, sebenarnya kau ingin menceritakanku soal apa?"  
"Begini hyung. Sepertinya.. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta"  
"Ke Hongbin kekasihku? Berani-beraninya kau ini!"  
"Bukan hyung. Kecilkan volume suaramu. Aku jatuh cinta, dan sosok yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta adalah… Sahabat kekasihmu"  
"Maksudmu Junior? Mengapa kau tak mencoba untuk melakukan pendekatan? Layaknya orang ingin menyatakan cinta, kau harus berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan membuat Junior nyaman dengan perlakuan-perlakuan yang kau berikan. Kau tak bisa dengan begitu saja mengutarakan perasaanmu. Kau malah akan mendapat tamparan hebat dari sosok galak itu hahaha"**

" **Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan pendekatan jika Junior selalu bersikap galak terhadapku. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk berhenti memanggilnya Princess. Kau tahu hyung, wajahnya cantik melebihi perempuan makanya aku memanggilnya Princess"  
"Treat him like an uke, not a girl"  
"Maksud hyung?"  
"Seorang uke tak suka jika dia disamakan dengan perempuan. Bagaimanapun uke juga lelaki. Sama seperti aku dan kau. Hongbin juga akan marah jika kupanggil Princess. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mendapatkannya, berikan sedikit kejutan. Hongbin sempat bercerita kepadaku bahwa Junior sangat menyukai es krim strawberry. Ia juga sangat suka memakan chocolate lava cake. Sebaiknya kau segera membelikannya"  
"Setelah itu?"  
"Untuk saat ini kau lakukan saja sampai bagian itu. Kemarikan handphonemu. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau butuh tips. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan pakarnya. Walaupun aku sering dimaki-maki dengan sebutan bodoh oleh kekasihku sendiri, aku berhasil memenangkan hatinya hahaha"**

" **Baiklah. Terima kasih hyung, aku pamit duluan. Annyeong"**

" **Ne, annyeong"**

" **Pesanan atas nama Im Jaebum. Satu hot frappe dan satu Americano coffee"  
"Taruh disini saja"**

 **1..**

 **2..**

 **3..**

" **IM JAEBUM! Aku lupa menyuruhnya bayar! Ah bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini!"**

 ***TBC***

 **Hai, author hadir lagi. Maaf lama updatenya ya. Kira-kira bagaimana ya kelanjutan Jaebum dan Junior? Apakah tips dari Ravi sukses membuat Junior luluh dan menerima semua perlakuan Jaebum? Reviewnya ditunggu ya. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mengapa?**

" **Baiklah. Terima kasih hyung, aku pamit duluan. Annyeong"**

" **Ne, annyeong"**

" **Pesanan atas nama Im Jaebum. Satu hot frappe dan satu Americano coffee"**

" **Taruh disini saja"**

 **1..**

 **2..**

 **3..**

" **IM JAEBUM! Aku lupa menyuruhnya bayar! Ah bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini!"**

 **[Chapter 3]**

 **Keesokan harinya, Jaebum pun menuruti saran dari Ravi. Ia mencoba menarik perhatian Junior dengan cara membawakannya es krim strawberry.**

 ***Bunyi bel apartemen Junior***

" **Siapa sih yang sudah bertamu sepagi ini. Tak tahukah bahwa hari ini aku hanya kuliah siang. Ijinkan aku untuk tidur lagi" Gerutunya kesal.**

 **Namun gerutuannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman saat ia mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja menekan tombol bel apartemennya.**

" **Selamat pagi Park Jinyoung. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Maafkan aku jika aku bertamu sepagi ini hehe"  
"Selamat pagi, Jae. A-ani, tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Mengapa kau datang ke apartemenku sepagi ini?"  
"Aku ingin memberimu ini"**

" **Apa ini?"  
"Sekotak es krim strawberry kegemaranmu. Aku dengar kau sangat menyukai es krim strawberry. Benarkah?"  
"Suka sekali. Terima kasih banyak. Kau sudah sarapan? Aku akan memasakkannya untuk sarapan kita berdua"  
"Aku tak pernah sarapan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasak. Makanya sengaja aku mampir kesini untuk sarapan"**

" **Kau ini... Baiklah, akan kubuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan kita berdua. Kau bersantailah dahulu sambil menonton televisi"**

" **Aku lebih baik memandangimu yang sedang memasak untukku. Jauh lebih enak dipandang. Aw!"  
"Sana kau menonton televisi saja. Mau kucubit lagi pinggangmu?"  
**

**Jaebum mau tak mau menuruti perintah Junior untuk menonton tayangan televisi, walaupun sebenarnya tak ada satupun tayangan yang menarik untuk ditonton. Sudah berulang kali ia hanya menekan tombol channel untuk memilih-milih tayangan namun hasilnya tetaplah sama. Sementara Jaebum sedang asyik mengganti tayangan televisi, Junior nampak serius sekali memasak di dapur. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya membuatkan makanan untuk orang lain, apalagi kali ini langsung untuk orang yang sedang ia sukai.**

" **Selesai. Ternyata resep nasi goreng kimchi buatan eomma berhasil kuikuti dengan baik. Akan kuhidangkan untuk Jaebum. Jaebum, makanan sudah siap. Kemarilah ke meja makan"**

" **Wah, sedap sekali aromanya. Sepertinya enak"  
"Duduklah dahulu. Hmm, akan kuambilkan untukmu. Apa ini cukup?  
"Cukup. Terima kasih Junior"**

 **Bunuh Junior saat ini. Jaebum mengucapkan terima kasih atas perlakuan kecilnya. Ia hanya mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk Jaebum, namun respons Jaebum begitu membuatnya berdebar. Ia tersenyum disertai eyesmile maut andalannya.**

" **I-iya, sama-sama. Bagaimana rasanya?"  
"Wah rasanya enak sekali. Kau jago memasak rupanya. Berarti.. Aku bisa mampir kesini setiap hari untuk mendapatkan makanan yang enak buatanmu?"  
"Bi-bisa.. Terima kasih Jaebum e-hehe he-hehehe"**

 **Junior nampak begitu canggung. Jaebum menyukai masakannya! Bahkan meminta untuk dibuatkan sarapan setiap pagi. Itu berarti ia akan sering memakan masakan Junior.**

 **"Aku harus lebih sering berlatih memasak. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya" Pikirnya dalam hati.**

" **Baiklah, kau habiskan saja makanannya. Aku ingin mencuci piring. Kutinggal ya"**

 **Jaebum benar-benar menikmati nasi goreng kimchi buatan Junior. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana seandainya dirinya dan Junior menikah nanti? Apakah Junior akan menyiapkannya sarapan dengan berbagai menu kesukaannya? Pikiran yang berlebihan. Pikirnya.**

" **Junior, aku selesai. Kubantu kau membereskan peralatan makan kotornya ya"**

 **Jaebum berusaha membawa beberapa piring, sendok, gelas, dan sebagainya ke tempat cuci piring. Junior yang tak menyadari kehadiran Jaebum benar-benar terkejut saat Jaebum berada tepat di belakangnya. Sontak ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Beruntung Jaebum yang sudah menaruh beberapa peralatan makan ke tempat cuci piring segera menangkap tubuh Junior. Kini kepala Junior bersandar tepat di lengan milik Jaebum, dengan tatapan yang saling berpandangan antara keduanya. Pipi Junior benar-benar merona saat ini. Mereka melakukan skinship pertamanya.**

" **Kau baik-baik saja? Untung saja aku segera menangkapmu"  
"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih. Kau mengagetkanku!"  
"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya membawanya ke tempat cuci piring"  
"Baiklah. Sekarang kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku.. Aku.. Malu"**

" **Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Kuliah kita akan segera dimulai dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang televisi"**

" **Ne. Aku duluan" Ia langsung pergi begitu saja menuju kamar mandi disertai pipi yang bersemu merah.**

 **(Di kamar mandi)**

 **"Aku benar-benar masih teringat akan peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu. Tatapannya… Lengan kekarnya…. Ah Junior, bicara apa kau ini! Sebaiknya kuselesaikan acara mandiku dengan segera"**

" **Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Mari kita berangkat"  
"Pastikan buku-bukumu tak ada yang tertinggal satupun"  
"Sudah kuperiksa. Akan kukunci pintunya. Kajja!"  
**

**Ternyata Jaebum dan Junior tidak berada di kelas yang sama untuk mata kuliah siang ini. Mereka pun berpisah. Junior berada satu kelas dengan Ravi sementara Jaebum berada satu kelas dengan Hongbin.**

" **Jaebum!"**

" **Hai Hongbin. Untung saja aku masih berada satu kelas dengan orang yang kukenal. Aku benar-benar takut jika aku harus duduk sendirian di dalam kelas yang membosankan ini hahaha"  
"Tenang saja, kau berada denganku. Kita sebaiknya segera memilih duduk di baris bagian belakang saja. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu"  
"Baiklah. Kita duduk disini saja. Apa hal yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku? Mumpung kelas belum dimulai"  
"Kudengar dari Ravi bahwa kemarin kau pergi bersamanya untuk membicarakan suatu hal. Ia menceritakannya kepadaku yang sebenarnya. Tetapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari kau"  
"M-maksudmu?"  
"Apa kau benar mencintai Junior"  
**

**Beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah hadir di kelas secara spontan menengok kearah mereka. Jaebum benar-benar malu. Rasanya ia ingin membungkam mulut sahabat orang yang ia suka ini dengan kaos kaki baunya.**

" **Kecilkan suaramu, Bin. Kau benar-benar ingin mempermalukanku?"  
"Maafkan aku hehehe kau harus memaklumi suaraku yang begitu kencang ini"  
"Iya, aku benar mencintainya. Ravi hyung memberikan beberapa saran agar aku bisa mengambil hati Junior. Apa kau ingin membantuku juga?"  
"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Tetapi ini tak gratis"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Kau harus mentraktirku blueberry smoothies"  
"Baiklah…."**

" **Tenang saja, akan kubantu sebisaku. Kau bisa mengandalkan Lee Hongbin kali ini kekeke"**

 **Kelas pun segera dimulai. Pintu ruangan segera ditutup, namun segera bergegas masuklah dua orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai "selebriti kampus". Choi Youngjae dan Han Sanghyuk, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Youngjae dan Hyuk. Bukan ha lasing jika mereka selalu datang nyaris terlambat, bahkan benar-benar terlambat.**

" **Maafkan kami songsaengnim. Kami hampir terlambat"  
**

**Tanpa sengaja pandangan Youngjae dan Jaebum bertemu. Jaebum menganggapnya sebagai hal biasa. Bagaimana bisa dua makhluk seperti ini dijadikan icon selebriti kampus? Tentu saja pesona Junior lebih memikat hatinya. Namun beda dengan Youngjae. Ia benar-benar mengagumi semua yang ada di diri Jaebum. Youngjae merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkan hati Jaebum.**

" **Sanghyukkie, apa kau lihat lelaki yang berada di belakang itu? Tengoklah sekilas. Namun jangan sampai ia menyadari bahwa kita sedang membicarakannya"  
"Maksudmu Im Jaebum?"  
"Nama yang sempurna untuk sosok yang sempurna. Ia tampan ya"  
"Kau benar-benar gila! Kau baru saja putus dengan Jackson dua hari yang lalu, sekarang kau sudah ingin berganti pasangan? Kau benar-benar sosok uke haus kasih sayang"  
"Jaga ucapanmu atau orangtuaku akan mengeluarkanmu dari universitas ini"**

 **Kedua orangtua Youngjae adalah pemilik universitas elit ini. Mereka sangat kaya. Oleh sebab itu, Youngjae bisa dengan seenaknya bertingkah, bahkan untuk soal kehadiran. Ia menganggap semua staff, dosen, dan lain-lain hanyalah bawahan dari orangtuanya. Bahkan ia tak segan memanggil para staff, dosen, ataupun pemimpin rektorat dengan hanya memanggilnya nama saja. Selain dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang nakal, Youngjae dikenal sebagai sosok uke yang hobi berganti-ganti pasangan. Hampir semua mahasiswa tampan di jurusannya berhasil ia dekati, baik untuk dijadikan kekasih ataupun hanya ia permainkan. Tak sedikitpun yang berhasil Youngjae ajak untuk menikmati cinta sesaat di kondominium mewah miliknya. Tentu disertai dengan ancaman: "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari universitas ini jika kau tak mau tidur denganku!" atau "Akan kuberitahu sebuah fitnahan ke seluruh mahasiswa bahwa kau berniat memperkosaku di toilet sekolah". Dan kedua ucapan itu sukses membuat mereka takut dan menuruti kemauan bejat Youngjae. Han Sanghyuk, sahabat Youngjae yang berasal juga dari keturunan ningrat, namun kekayaan orangtuanya tak sebanyak kekayaan orangtua Youngjae, menjadikannya satu level di bawah Youngjae. Mau tak mau ia harus menuruti semua kemauan sahabatnya itu. Ia adalah uke yang hobi berfoya-foya, menghabiskan semua kekayaan orangtuanya untuk membeli barang-barang dari brand ternama. Ia juga dikenal sebagai orang yang hobi berganti pasangan. Bedanya, ia lebih suka sebagai orang ketiga penghancur hubungan. Ia akan mengambil seme yang sudah berpacaran dengan uke untuk ia ajak tidur dan akan ia buang setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.**

" **Jangan panggil aku Choi Youngjae jika aku tak berhasil mendapatkan sosok Im Jaebum dan berhasil mengajaknya untuk tidur denganku" Sebuah seringaian licik terlukis di balik bibir mungilnya. Siapa sangka sosok yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah imut menggemaskan ini adalah seorang maniak seks.**

" **Baiklah, saya akhiri kelas sampai disini. Jika ada pertanyaan kalian dapat menemui saya di ruangan saya. Selamat siang!"**

 **Jaebum dan Hongbin memang lebih memilih untuk keluar kelas paling terakhir. Mereka masih asyik berbincang-bincang. Kelas pun telah sepi,Youngjae dan Hyuk segera menghampiri bagian belakang tempat Jaebum dan Hongbin duduk.**

" **Permisi.."  
"Iya?"  
"Apa kau yang bernama Im Jaebum? Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Youngjae. Kau dapat memanggilku Youngjae"  
"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo Im Jaebum imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Jaebum. Senang berkenalan dengan orang baru lagi"  
"Aku juga sangat senang berkenalan dengan lelaki tampan dan seksi sepertimu"**

 **Youngjae tanpa segan segera melayangkan aksinya. Ia tak malu mengusap pipi Jaebum dan memandanginya dengan tatapan nakal. Jaebum pun merasa risih dan canggung melihat aksi orang yang baru dikenalnya ini.**

" **Cih dasar murahan kau! Jangan berusaha menggoda Jaebum atau kau akan menyesal! Jaebum, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini"  
"Diam kau uke manja!"**

" **Jaga ucapanmu, Choi Youngjae! Uke murahan kau!"**

 **Hongbin yang benar-benar sudah mengetahui info tentang Youngjae dan Hyuk benar-benar tak suka dengannya. Apalagi melihat langsung bagaimana sosok murahan itu menggoda calon kekasih sahabatnya itu. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun ia segera menarik kaos Jaebum dan pergi dari hadapan mereka. Dengan sengaja Hongbin menyenggol tubuh Youngjae hingga Youngjae terjatuh dan perutnya mengenai kursi mahasiswa.**

" **Akan kubuat kau menyesal dan meminta maaf atas perlakuanmu, Lee Hongbin murahan!"  
"Kau yang murahan! Satu hal, appaku seorang pengacara handal. Aku tak takut jika harus berurusan hukum dengan anak cengeng sepertimu!"**

" **Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang. Akan kubuat kekasih bodohmu itu jatuh cinta kepadaku juga hahaha! Hyuk, kajja"  
"AKU BENCI KAU CHOI YOUNGJAE! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUAT KAU DIKELUARKAN DARI UNIVERSITAS MILIK ORANGTUAMU SENDIRI! ARGHHH!"**

" **Tenangkan dirimu, Hongbin. Kita sebaiknya menunggu Junior dan Ravi Hyung di kantin saja"  
"Aku benar-benar membenci mereka, bum. Awas saja jika mereka berani menggoda Raviku! Akan kubuat mereka setara dengan kotoran kucing. Huh!"  
"Tarik nafas, tenangkan pikiranmu. Orang tak jelas seperti mereka jangan kau hiraukan. Kutraktir kau segelas jus di kantin. Mau?"  
"Mau~~ Ya sudah ayo kita ke sana. Huh. Bete"**

" **Sudahlah Hongbin, jangan cemberut terus. Nanti Ravi Hyung berpikiran bahwa aku yang membuatmu unmood seperti ini"  
"Aku masih kesal dengan mereka, bum. Bagaiman jika mereka benar-benar nekat dan menggoda Ravi? Bagaimana jika mereka juga nekat menggodamu? Kasihan sahabatku. Hiks"**

" **Jangan nangis. Kau tahu kan, aku tak tertarik dengannya. Aku hanya mencintai sosok Junior. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan dengan segera menyatakan perasaanku kepada Junior dalam waktu dekat"  
**

_**To: Hongbin kekasih berisikku**_

 _ **Chagi, kau dimana?**_

 _ **To: Ravi kekasih bodohku**_

 _ **Aku di kantin bersama Jaebum. Temui kami disini, chagi.**_

" **Chagi, aku datang. Mengapa kau menangis?"  
"Kongie, kau kenapa? Cerita kepadaku"**

" **Junnie.. Huweee T.T Chagi, aku baik-baik saja"  
"Jaebum, kau apakan sahabatku ini?"  
"Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis"  
"Lalu?"  
"Panjang ceritanya, Hyung, apa kau dan Junior tahu tentang "selebriti kampus" disini?"  
"Oh mereka rupanya" Ucap Junior dan Ravi hampir bersamaan.**

" **Aku dan Hongbin tadi berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan mereka. Itulah permasalahannya. Choi Youngjae, ia yang membuat kekasihmu ini menangis"  
"Ia juga tadi berniat akan merebutmu dariku, Chagi. Huweee T.T akan kupotong lehermu jika kau benar-benar berniat meninggalkanku"**

" **Lalu kau percaya dengan ucapan dia? Chagi, I'm here. Just for you. Uljima"**

" **Jinjjayo? Kim Wonshik saranghae"  
"Nado saranghae. Joahae"**

" **Ehem. Bisakah kalian sudahi aktivitas lovey doveynya? Aku merasa sedikit mual disini"**

" **Maafkan aku junnie ehehehe makanya kau segera berpacaran dengan Jaebum. Jaebum, kapan kau segera menyatakan persaanmu kepada sahabatku ini. Aduh! Mwoya. Kau kasar sekali junnie"  
"Kau bicara apa sih! Akan kujambak rambutmu lagi"  
"Secepatnya" Jawab Jaebum singkat dan pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh ketiganya yang lain.**

 ***BLUSH***

 ***TBC***

 **Keep RnR ya. Sebisa mungkin author rutin update ffnya secepat yang author bisa. Kira-kira nanti Youngjae berhasil gak ya ngegodain jackson sama jaebum? Terus respons hongbin sama junior gimana ya? Keep reading, follow, review. Ditunggu review2nya. thankyou**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Jinjjayo? Kim Wonshik saranghae"**

" **Nado saranghae. Joahae"**

" **Ehem. Bisakah kalian sudahi aktivitas lovey doveynya? Aku merasa sedikit mual disini"**

" **Maafkan aku Junnie ehehehe makanya kau segera berpacaran dengan Jaebum. Jaebum, kapan kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu kepada sahabatku ini. Aduh! Mwoya. Kau kasar sekali Junnie"**

" **Kau bicara apa sih! Akan kujambak rambutmu lagi"**

" **Secepatnya" Jawab Jaebum singkat dan pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh ketiganya yang lain.**

 ***BLUSH***

 **[Chapter 4]**

" **A-aku pamit duluan. Annyeong~"**

" **Aku juga pamit duluan. Aku akan menemani Junior. Hongbin, Ravi hyung, aku duluan. Annyeong"**

" **Ne, annyeong Jaebum-ah. Sms atau telepon hyung jika kau membutuhkan saran lagi"**

" **Kau sepertinya terlibat suatu pembicaraan serius dengan Jaebum. Sebenarnya kau merahasiakan apa chagi?"  
"Jaebum meminta saran kepadaku untuk mendekati Junior. Kurasa mereka sedang terlibat cinta tetangga"**

" **HAHAHAHA! ORANG MACAM KAMU MEMBERIKAN SARAN UNTUK JAEBUM? HAHAHAHA! AH TOLONG PERUTKU SAKIT AHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENASIHATI JAEBUM, SEMENTARA KAU SELALU DATAR DALAM MENJALANI HUBUNGAN DENGANKU? AHAHAHA"**

" **Kecilkan suaramu, Binnie.. Jangan permalukan kekasihmu ini"**

" **Ah maafkan aku. Hiks, ah mataku sampai berair. Kau lucu. Ya semoga saja kau memang bisa memberikan nasihat yang benar dan tak menyesatkannya ahahahaha. Sudahlah, mari kita pulang"**

 **Sepanjang perjalanan, Hongbin tak henti-hentinya menertawakan tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Konyol memang, ia bertingkah seperti pakar cinta. Sedangkan urusan percintaannya dengan Hongbin selalu datar bahkan sudah beberapa kali Hongbin berniat memutuskan Ravi. Namun, karena kasihan dengan ekspresi menggelikan Ravi pada saat Hongbin memutuskannya, iapun menjadi tak tega dan memilih untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan kekasih larvanya itu"**

" **Park Jinyoung, tunggu aku. Pelankan sedikit langkahmu"  
"Ada apa Jae? Aku sangat lapar, aku butuh makan. Itulah sebabnya aku berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"  
"Belum"  
"Bagus. Kau berhutang denganku. Kau harus mau menemaniku makan siang. Aku yang traktir kali ini. Bagaimana?"  
"As you wish, princess"  
"BERANI KAU MENYEBUTKU PRINCESS LAGI AKAN KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU IM JAEBUM!"**

" **Yes, I love you too. Kajja, aku sudah sangat lapar. Kita makan di kedai ramyun dekat kampus saja"  
"SIAPA YANG BERKATA I LOVE YOU KEPADAMU IM JAEBUM. ARGH!"**

" **Baru saja kau mengatakannya kekeke maafkan aku. Kau menggemaskan jika sedang marah seperti ini. Kejar aku jika kau bisa wleee"**

" **YAAA IM JAEBUM! TUNGGU AKU"**

 **Youngjae dan Hyuk rupanya sedari tadi sudah mengawasi aksi mereka berdua dibalik dinding persembunyian. Terlintas sedikit ide licik guna membuat hati Junior terbakar cemburu.**

" **Akan kubuat kau membenci Jaebum, Junior Park"**

 **Jaebum berlari dengan menengok ke belakang tanpa memperhatikan arah depan, sementara itu dari arah berlawanan Youngjae datang dan dengan sengaja menabrak Jaebum. Jaebum yang tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari Youngjae tanpa sengaja menabraknya hingga Youngjae terjatuh dengan posisi Jaebum menindihnya. Sedikit seringaian muncul di bibirnya saat Junior menghampiri mereka dan melihat sendiri aksi tindih yang dilakukan Jaebum dan Youngjae. Hyuk tak kalah liciknya dengan Youngjae. Ia mendekati Junior dan menghasutnya.**

" **Bodoh sekali kau, Park Jinyoung. Kau hanya dipermainkan Jaebum. Ia menyukaimu? Jika ia menyukaimu, mana mungkin ia menindih Youngjae di pinggir jalan yang seramai ini? Kau bisa melihatnya. Benar-benar lelaki brengsek hmm?"**

" **Tutup mulutmu, Han Sanghyuk. Kuperingatkan"**

" **Jarak bibir mereka berduapun hanya hitungan sentimeter. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan pergi dari sini, merutuki sikap pecundangku di kamar dan tak akan menampakkan diri di hadapan Jaebum kembali"**

 ***PLAK***

" **SUDAH KUBILANG TUTUP MULUTMU HAN SANGHYUK! AKU TIDAK BUTA! TANPA KAU SURUH AKU AKAN PERGI DARI SINI. KALIAN BERDUA UKE JA***G!"**

" **Jaga ucapanmu, Jinyoungie. HAHAHA"  
**

 **Junior meninggalkan mereka dengan satu tamparan keras di pipi Hyuk. Jaebum yang menyadari bahwa Junior melihat aksi salah paham ini bergegas bangun dan mengejar Junior. Sementara kedua sahabat itu hanya bisa memamerkan seringaian licik karena rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar.**

" **Rencana pertama berhasil. Akan kubuat kau menderita, Park Jinyoung"**

" **Park Jinyoung. Ya! Tunggu aku. Dengarkan penjelasan aku. Ini hanya salah paham"**

" **Cukup, Jae. Aku mohon. Cukup. Hiks. Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku. Aku.. Hiks. Aku ingin kau jangan menemuiku lagi. Bahkan jika kita harus bertemu secara tidak sengaja, anggap diantara kita tidak ada yang saling kenal. Hiks"  
"Dengarkan aku. Yang tadi hanya salah paham. Aku hanya berlari dan menengok kearahmu. Aku tak melihat jika ada Youngjae di hadapanku. Kami hanya bertabrakan, dan terjadilah hal itu"  
"Hanya? Kau bilang aksi tindih itu sebagai "Hanya"?! Kau tahu mereka kan? Mereka seperti dua orang yang haus sex dengan semua mahasiswa di kampus ini! Dan kau target mereka saat ini!"**

" **Dengarkan aku. Kita berada di pinggir jalan ramai, orang-orang melihat kita. Kumohon tahan emosimu. Ikut aku, kita bicarakan baik-baik"  
"Lepaskan! Aku tak butuh genggaman tanganmu, bajingan! Aku sudah tak lapar lagi. Pergi makanlah kau bersama mereka!"**

 **Junior segera pergi meninggalkan Jaebum. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya bisa menangis, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melintas bergantian menatapnya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan leluasa menangis semalaman.**

" **IM JAEBUM AKU BENCI KAMU! HIKS.. APPA. EOMMA… JAEBUM JAHAT KEPADAKU. HIKS.."**

 **Junior hanya menangis dan menangis hingga ia melupakan waktu makan siang dan makan malamnya. Ia sengaja mematikan handphonenya. Ia benar-benar ingin menghindar dari Jaebum. Ia ingin segera menghilangkan perasaannya kepada Jaebum. Belum ada kata resmi jadian saja Jaebum dengan mudahnya membuat hatinya terluka, bagaimana jika nanti berpacaran? MENGAPA ia ditakdirkan bertemu jika harus mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Jaebum dengan cara seperti ini?**

 **Sudah lebih dari 8 jam Junior terus menangis hingga menyebabkan kedua matanya membengkak dan sedikit kesusahan untuk membukanya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah pukul 11 malam. Tak ada salahnya jika mandi jam segini, supaya sedikit menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Ia bergegas mengambil handuk yang ia jemur di balkon. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon, ia mendapati Jaebum sedang di balkon kamarnya. Nampak ia sedang murung dan sesekali dari gerakannya seperti sedang menelepon seseorang. Youngjae kah? Gumamnya. Atau dirinya? Persetan dengan itu semua. Junior benar-benar marah bahkan kehilangan akal sehat hingga harus menggunakan kalimat-kalimat kasar. Dengan cuek ia segera keluar untuk mengambil handuk. Keduanya sempat saling bertatap muka untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jaebum yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.**

" **Gwaencanha? Matamu terlihat bengkak sekali. Kumohon berhentilah menangis, dan makanlah. Kau terlihat suram. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Junior, kumohon makanlah"**

" **Hmm oke baiklah. Tak menjawab. Maafkan aku, Jinyoungie"**

 **Sakit. Ucapan Jaebum benar-benar hanya dianggap angin oleh Junior. Jangankan menjawabnya, mengangguk saja tidak.**

" **Akan kutelepon Ravi Hyung. Yoboseyo?"**

" **Yoboseyo? Ne Jaebum-ah, ada apa kau meneleponku selarut ini?"  
"Begini hyung, tadi siang aku dan Junior berniat makan siang bersama di kedai ramyun dekat kampus. Aku menggodanya dan ia marah lalu mengejarku. Aku terlalu asyik berlari dan tak menyadari ada Youngjae di hadapanku. Kami bertabrakan, dan aku menindih Youngjae di pinggir jalan. Tapi sungguh hyung, percayalah kepadaku, aku tak berniat menindihnya. Ini hanya salah paham dan murni sebuah kecelakaan. Junior melihatnya lalu pergi. Ia marah terhadapku, bahkan menangis hingga menyebabkan kedua matanya bengkak. Hyung, kumohon bantu aku. Hidupku benar-benar hancur melihat orang yang aku sayang dalam keadaan mengerikan seperti itu"**

" **Siapa itu, chagi?"  
"Sebentar Jaebum-ah. Ini Jaebum, sayang"**

" **Loudspeaker pembicaraan kalian. Aku ingin berbicara kepadanya. Ne Jaebum-ah, Hongbin imnida"  
"Ne hyung. Aku mendengarmu"  
"Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua. Aku tak kaget dengan masalah ini. Kedua sahabat itu memang licik. Dulu mereka bertingkah yang sama terhadapku. Ia berusaha menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Ravi. Kau tenang saja, urusan Junior aku yang tangani. Besok pagi aku akan membujuknya. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat karena hari sudah dan Ravi juga sudah lelah"**

" **Kau dengar itu, Jaebum-ah? Kami lelah, kami butuh istirahat"**

" **Baiklah, terima kasih hyung. Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua berada dalam satu kamar? Bukankah rumah kalian jauh? Jangan-jangan…"**

" **TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, IM JAEBUM. KUTUTUP NE? PPYONG~"**

 **Hongbin tak menekan tombol end call dengan benar, menyebabkan Jaebum dapat mendengar sedikit percakapannya dengan Ravi.**

" **Ya! Kim Wonshik! Bagaimana bisa kau ingin membocorkan aksi kita tadi ha?! Ingin kupatahkan little brothermu?"**

" **Mwoya.. Memang kau sudah lelah kan? Baru kuberi dua ronde saja kau sudah mohon untuk aku menghentikannya. Kau tahu, aku bahkan belum sempat menyampai klimaksku"**

" **YA KIM WONSHIK!"**

" **Maaf tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Dasar kalian pasangan byuntae. Kututup ne? Annyeong!"**

"…"

"… **.."**

"…"

" **JAEBUM MENDENGAR PERCAKAPAN KITA! AAAAAA!"**

 **Keesokan harinya, Hongbin menemui Junior yang nampak duduk menyendiri seolah menghindar dari keramaian kampus. Ia sangat sedih melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu. Kedua mata yang seharusnya berbinar kini nampak bengkak. Wajah yang selalu ceria kini nampak sedih. Bibir manis yang selalu melukiskan senyum kini nampak murung seolah senyuman sudah bukan dari bagian bibir Junior. Dengan hati-hati Hongbin mendekatinya dan memulai obrolan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika salah satu dari mereka sedang mengalami suatu masalah, mereka tak segan menjadi tempat saling berbagi bahkan tempat saling menumpahkan air mata. Itulah guna sahabat yang sejati, menurut mereka.**

 **"Junnie, gwaencanha? Kau nampak tidak sehat hari ini"**

 **Sebenarnya Hongbin sudah mengetahuinya, tetapi ia ingin Junior sendiri yang menceritakannya jujur kepadanya.**

 **"Kongie.. Hiks.. Jaebum jahat kepadaku. Hiks.. Aku-aku.. Membencinya. Aku tak ingin menemuinya lagi. Ia berselingkuh, ani. maksudku ia memamerkan kemesraannya bersama Youngjae kepadaku. Padahal aku pikir selama ini ia menyukaiku dan melakukan berbagai usaha untuk mendekatiku. Kau tahu, disaat aku mulai merasakan cinta dan aku pikir Jaebumlah orang yang tepat, Jaebum sendiri juga yang membuat aku hancur. Aku.. Lelah. Hiks. Aku ingin berhenti mengenal cinta"  
**

 **"Kemari, kupeluk kau Junnie. Sst, menangislah selama apapun yang kau mau, tapi kumohon jangan membenci Jaebum. Kau sudah menaruh perasaanmu di orang yang tepat. Hanya saja kalian berdua masih malu-malu untuk mengakuinya"**

 **"Maksudmu? Bercandamu tak lucu"**

 **"Aku tak bercanda. Semalam Jaebum menelepon Ravi malam setelah kalian bertatap muka sesaat"**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Ravi?"  
"Itu bukan urusanmu... Jadi kulanjutkan ceritanya atau tidak? Kalian berdua benar-benar ingin mengetahui segala aktivitasku dan Ravi eoh?"**

 **"Bukan begitu hahaha lanjutkan ceritamu"**

 **"Kemudian aku menyuruh Ravi untuk mengaktifkan loudspeaker agar aku dapat mendengar percakapannya. Ia bercerita banyak tentangmu, termasuk hal yang membuat kalian bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Itu hanya salah paham. Kau dengarkan aku, seorang sahabat mana mungkin ingin sahabatnya salah dalam memilih pasangan. Aku punya perasaan kuat jika Jaebum benar-benar sayang dan serius kepadamu. Itu hanya murni salah paham. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Youngjae dan Hyuk. Bisa saja itu ide licik mereka yang ingin membuat kalian menjauh kan? Ayolah, Jaebum benar-benar hancur tanpamu. Jangan kokohkan pendirianmu soal ini. Kau harus dengarkan nasihat sahabatmu. Aku tak akan menjerumuskan kau ke orang yang salah"**

 **"Hmm baiklah. Tapi.."**

 **"No excuse. Kau harus menemuinya sekarang. Ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan kepadamu"  
"Aku takut. Aku malu jika harus memulai percakapan dengannya"**

 **"Apa kalian mencariku?"**

 **Tiba-tiba sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan muncul. Deg. Junior begitu gugup menatap Jaebum. Entah mengapa aura ketampanannya meningkat seribu kali lipat pagi ini, walaupun menurutnya Jaebum selalu tampan setiap hari.**

 **"Baiklah, kutinggal kalian berdua. Kalian butuh sedikit privasi kan. Aku menemui Ravi dahulu. Junnie, nanti kabari aku jika kalian sudah selesai. Jaebum, jangan kau buat Junior menangis lagi atau akan kubenturkan gigimu ke tanah"**

 **"...Baiklah"**

 **"Junior, dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Sungguh itu hanya salah paham. Kumohon percaya kepadaku"**

 **"Jaebum.. Aku-aku... Aku juga minta maaf sudah membentakmu kasar kemarin. Hongbin bercerita banyak kepadaku. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Maafkan aku membuatmu hancur"**

 **"Maafkan aku juga. Gara-gara aku, kamu harus menangis hingga menyebabkan matamu bengkak. Kau bahkan melupakan makan siang dan malammu. Jeongmal mianhae"**

 **"Ne gwaencanha"**

 **"Terima kasih sudah menampilkan senyum itu lagi di bibirmu. S-sarangh.."**

 ***Phone's Ringing***

 **SIAL! Siapa yang menelepon dan menghancurkan acara confessionku?! Gumam Jaebum dalam hati.**

 ***PRIVATE NUMBER***

 **"Yoboseyo? Yoboseyo? Ya! Siapapun engkau, jangan mempermainkanku. Kau sedang mengganggu kegiatanku"**

 **Sementara dibalik tembok..**

 **"Kugagalkan rencanamu, Im Jaebum. Han Sanghyuk, kita berhasil lagi. HAHAHA!"  
"Kau yang terbaik, Youngjae-ya!"**

 **"Panggil aku hyung!"**

 **[Flashback]**

 **"TOILET MANA TOILET?! AHHHH!"**

 **Ravi yang baru saja tiba di kampus mengalami morning sick. Perutnya tiba-tiba sakit menyebabkan ia tergesa-gesa menuju toilet. Ia langsung masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di pintu depan bilik toiletnya. Youngjae dan Hyuk yang pada saat itu sedang berada di toilet untuk merapikan dandanan mereka tiba-tiba memiliki ide licik. Mereka membuka tas Ravi begitu mendengar bunyi notifikasi chat bbmnya. Youngjae bergegas mencari nomor Jaebum dan menyimpannya di kontak handphone miliknya sendiri sementara Hyuk bertugas mengawasi di depan agar tak ada orang yang melihat aksi mereka.**

 **"Ya! Hyung! Makan apa kau semalam eoh? Bau sampah tercium hingga ke luar!"  
"Bukan urusanmu, Youngjae-ya. Ahhhh lega sekali" *BROOT BROTT BROTT***

 **"HYUNG! Aku bisa mati menggemaskan bila harus menghirup bau pembuanganmu. Hoek. Kutinggal!"**

 **Youngjae yang sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Ravi agar ia tak mendengar bunyi retsleting tasnya dibuka dengan kilat meletakkan kembali handphone milik Ravi dan bergegas keluar untuk menjalankan misinya.**

 **[Flashback End]**

 ***TBC***

 **Halo semua, maaf author lama update. Karena habis UTS dan sedikit diliputi rasa malas untuk mengetik(?) Maaf banget untuk iGOT7 dan Starlight, khususnya Youngjae dan Hyuk biased karena membuat idol kalian jadi peran antagonis disini. Padahal wajah mereka aslinya menggemaskan.. Author memang sedikit bingung mau pake siapa yaudah terlintaslah mereka. Niatnya mau pake coco, tapi coco terlalu kecil(?) Reviewnya selalu ditunggu, tapi dimohon dengan hormat, jangan review dengan kalimat yang tak sopan ya. Nanti kalian akan dibentak Hongbin (?) Chapter selanjutnya akan diselesaikan secepatnya. Thankyou~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5]**

 **Additional Cast : Eric Nam**

 **Park Jimin from 15 &**

" **Kau dari mana saja, chagi? Aku mencarimu"**

" **Maafkan aku. Aku baru saja dari toilet. Peruktu tiba-tiba bermasalah"  
"Pantas saja aku menghirup bau tak sedap disini kekeke"**

" **Aish jinjja.. Bagaimana Jaebum dan Junior? Apa mereka sudah berbaikan?"  
"Kurasa begitu. Atau mungkin sudah berpacaran? Entahlah, akan kutanya nanti setelah kelas terakhir. Chagi, aku lapar. Temani aku di kantin ne?"  
"Baiklah. Kebetulan perutku menjadi lapar kembali sehabis aku berperang di toilet"**

" **JOROK!" Hongbin pun meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan wajah jutek. Bagaimana bisa Ravi sebegitu joroknya.**

 **Sementara itu di kantin..**

" **Hyuk-ah, rencana kita berhasil kembali. Aku bersumpah, tak akan pernah ada suatu kejelasan hubungan antara Jaebum dan Junior. Kalaupun ada, akulah yang akan menjadi perusak hubungan mereka. Jangan sebut aku Choi Youngjae, anak dari pewaris universitas ini, jika aku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Semua keinginanku harus terpenuhi. Kau tahu kan?"**

" **Itu baru Youngjae Hyung. Jangan sebut aku Han Sanghyuk jika aku tak dapat menghasut orang-orang dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir manisku" Keduanya lalu saling tertawa mengingat begitu mudahnya mereka melaksanakan aksinya.**

" **Hyung, itu Hongbin dan Ravi. Sebaiknya kita segera menghentikan  
percakapan ini dan berpura-pura seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa"**

" **Kau benar. Aku sudah tak ada urusan dengan pasangan aneh tersebut"**

" **Permisi, Choi (Bodoh) Youngjae-ssi, kuharap kau menarik kembali kata-katamu. Karena aku dapat mendengarnya. Apa kau mau menu sarapan pagimu itu melayang tepat mengenai wajahmu? Kuharap kau membawa baju cadangan di dalam tasmu, agar aku dapat membungkam bibir busukmu dengan makanan bergizi"**

" **Jaga ucapanmu, Lee Hongbin. Aku tak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian berdua"  
"Sudahlah. Chagi, kajja. Kita tinggalkan mereka" Ravi mencoba untuk melerai kedua uke bermulut pedas ini, daripada terjadi perang di pagi hari.**

" **Dengar ucapanku, Choi Youngjae! Berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku dan Ravi, serta berhetilah mengusik Junior dan Jaebum. Aku tak peduli dengan status pewaris universitas yang kau miliki, aku juga tak peduli dengan berapa aset milik keluargamu. Bagiku, kau hanya remahan kue basi yang tak ada artinya lagi!"  
"Well, let's see. Akan kubuat kau memohon tepat di hadapanku dan menyesal telah menyumpahiku dengan kalimat pecundangmu, Hongbin-ah. Hyukkie, kajja. Aku kehilangan selera makanku. Mungkin kedua makhluk bodoh ini mau memakan sisa-sisa makanan kita. Permisi dulu, Lee Hongbin. Ppyong~"**

" **Benar-benar licik"**

" **Kau bisa menyimpulkan mereka licik, tetapi kau malah menarikku pergi. Kau menyebalkan, chagiya!"**

" **Aku hanya tak ingin tangan mulusmu itu kotor hanya untuk menampar kedua makhluk itu. Aku lama-lama merasa geram"  
"Sudahlah, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Nanti kita yang bertengkar jika harus berdebat seperti ini. Aku kelaparan, kau traktir aku dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi. Ppali~ bbuing bbuing"**

" **Apa ukeku sedang mengalami masa subur? Kekeke"  
"Ige mwoya!"**

 **Jaebum merutuki dirinya sendiri dan penelepon misterius tersebut. Bagaimana bisa disaat ia ingin menyatakan cinta kepada Junior, justru hal konyol itu terjadi. Junior pun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Kini ia harus memutar otak dan mencari akal agar memiliki moment indah dan tepat untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Junior.**

" **Aku punya ide! Aku harus bermuka tebal dan meminta tolong kepada Eric Sunbaenim" Jaebum bergegas untuk mencari Eric Nam, seniornya yang berasal dari jurusan seni musik. Beruntung, ia dengan mudah menemui Eric sedang bersama Jimin, rekan duetnya. Perlu diketahui, Eric dan Jimin termasuk dua mahasiswa jurusan seni musik yang terkenal karena lagu ciptaan mereka berhasil tayang di program musik korea, bahkan mereka berdua sempat debut untuk mempromosikannya.**

" **Annyeonghaseyo, Im Jaebum imnida. Eric Sunbaenim, bisakah aku meminta suatu pertolongan darimu?"  
"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Eric Nam imnida. Ada apa Jaebum-ah? Jika aku bisa pasti aku akan membantumu"  
"Begini, bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu duetmu bersama Jimin Sunbaenim untuk seseorang? Aku sangat menyukai arti lirik dari lagu kalian"  
"Sure, why not. Apa seseorang itu berarti di hidupmu?"  
"Sangat berarti malahan"**

" **Great! Kau atur saja waktunya. Ini nomor teleponku. Hubungi aku sehingga aku bisa mengatur jadwal khusus untuk membantumu. Jimin, kuharap kau mau membantu Jaebum juga"  
"Tentu saja. Good Luck Jaebum-ie"  
"Ah terima kasih banyak, sunbae. Kusimpan nomor teleponmu. Aku pamit duluan. Kelas dimulai 5 menit lagi. Annyeong"  
"Annyeong. Jaebum-ah hwaiting!"**

 **Beruntung Jaebum dapat mengejar keterlambatannya. Ia tepat waktu untuk hadir di kelas. Jaebum langsung memilih duduk tepat di sebelah Junior, mengabaikan bahwa Hongbin selalu duduk di sebelah Junior.  
**

" **Apa aku tepat waktu hm? Apa ada yang cemas menunggu kehadiranku? Hehe"**

" **Ish. Pedenya kau ini. Mengapa kau datang tergesa-gesa dan hampir terlambat? Kau tahu kan Jinhyuk songsaengnim kali ini benar-benar ketat dalam menjalankan peraturan"  
"Aku menemui Eric Sunbaenim terlebih dahulu. Apa nanti malam kau ada rencana untuk pergi? Jika kosong, ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat"  
"Sepertinya aku tak ada kegiatan apapun untuk nanti malam. Baik, akan kutemani. Kita akan pergi ke mana?"  
"Rahasia"  
"Kau menyebalkan"  
"Aku tahu itu. Tetapi kau mencintaiku" Ucap Jaebum santai dan memandang lurus ke arah Jinhyuk songsaengnim yang sudah siap dengan materi pengajaran pagi ini.**

 ***BLUSH* Junior tanpa berkomentar ikut berusaha fokus dengan materi yang diajarkan, walaupun sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah Jaebum. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang bersemu merah.**

" **Baiklah. Kelas hari ini sampai disini. Minggu depan sudah memasuki Ujian Tengah Semester. Kuharap kalian semua belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tak ingin ada mahasiswa yang mengulang di mata kuliahku"  
"Ne Songsaengnim!"**

" **Jaebum, aku duluan ya. Hongbin sudah menungguku. Kami akan ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku referensi untuk ujian minggu depan"  
"Baiklah. Jangan lupa, nanti malam pukul 7. Akan kutelepon nanti. Selalu aktifkan handphonemu"  
"Iya. Kau bawel sekali seperti wanita kekeke aku permisi dahulu. Annyeong"**

 **Jaebum yang sudah memastikan Junior benar-benar pergi segera menghubungi Eric. Tak ada jawaban. Jaebum segera meninggalkan pesan.**

 **To: Eric Sunbaenim**

" **Eric Sunbaenim, kutunggu di Taman terdekat di area kampus. Datanglah bersama Jimin Sunbaenim pukul 7 malam. Kumohon bantuannya"  
**

**Jadilah Jaebum sendirian sekarang. 4 jam waktu kosong terasa begitu lama baginya, apalagi tanpa ditemani Junior. Ingin pulang, tetapi ada kelas sore. Jika ia membolos, Junior selalu memarahinya dengan alasan yang sama:**

" **COBA SAJA KAU MEMBOLOS. AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU KEPADA KEDUA ORANGTUAMU!"**

 **Mendengar ancaman yang begitu mengerikan itu tentu saja Jaebum kalah. Tunggu, apa Junior sudah mengenal kedua orangtuanya? Atau itu hanya ancaman agar ia benar-benar takut?**

" **Aish, bosannya. Aku hanya duduk diam disini dan memainkan handphoneku. Junior Park, cepatlah datang. Aku merindukanmu  
Jaebum yang sedari tadi merasa bosan akhirnya berbicara sendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu.**

" **Jaebum Hyung?"**

" **Ne?"**

" **Boleh aku duduk disini?"**

" **Sebenarnya aku malas mendengar semua ucapan dustamu, Sanghyuk-ie. Tetapi, ada masalah apa kau datang kemari?"  
"Aku.. Maksudku.. Kami, aku dan Youngjae H-hy"  
"Kalau berbicara yang jelas. Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Youngjae?"  
"Kami.. Sedang bermusuhan. Youngjae Hyung menjauhiku. Aku benar-benar seorang diri kali ini. Temani aku hyung hiks"  
**

**Jaebum benar-benar merasa iba. Dibalik ucapan kasarnya, Hyuk memiliki hati yang rapuh.**

" **Baiklah, akan kutemani. Aku juga merasa bosan sedari tadi disini" "Hyung, nanti malam pemutaran perdana Film Transformers di Bioskop. Apa kau ada acara malam ini? Temani aku ke sana. Aku sangat ingin menonton premiere"**

" **Maafkan aku, akan tetapi aku sudah ada rencana malam ini untuk berkencan dengan Junior"  
"Berkencan? Apa kalian sudah benar-benar berpacaran?"  
"Belum. Mungkin nanti malam kekeke"  
"Maksud Hyung?"  
"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Semoga rencana nanti malam berjalan dengan lancar"**

" **Jinjjayo? Ah semoga sukses, Aku turut senang mendengarnya, Hyung"**

" **Terima kasih, Sanghyuk-ie"**

 **Disaat Jaebum dan Hyuk asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba handphone Jaebum berbunyi. Ia memeriksa handphonenya lalu tersenyum.**

" **Biar kutebak, pasti dari Junior hyung. Benarkah?"**

" **Tentu saja kau benar. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Junior mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama Hongbin dan Ravi. Annyeong"  
"Ne, annyeong"**

 **Jaebum bergegas menuju kantin tempat dirinya dan Junior biasa makan. Tak perlu kesusahan baginya untuk mencari dimana Junior duduk. Jaebum pun segera bergabung bersama Junior, Hongbin, dan Ravi.**

" **Jaebum, duduklah. Biar kutebak, pasti kau ingin memesan nasi goreng kimchi. Benar kan?"  
"Bagaimana bisa kau hafal dengan menu favoritku di kantin ini?"  
"Kau selalu memesan menu itu hingga menyebabkan aku hafal"  
"Kau mulai paham dengan menu favoritku, Jinyoung-ie"  
"Panggil aku Junior, Jaebum-ssi"  
"Permisi tuan-tuan, ada kami berdua di sini. Bisakah kalian tidak asyik dengan dunia kalian sendiri? Berhentilah mengacuhkan kami berdua"  
"Hehe maafkan aku Hongbin-ah"**

" **Ne, maafkan aku, Kongie"**

" **Sudahlah, Hongbin memang selalu sensitif melihat pasangan lain bermesraan. Mungkin ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya tak bisa jika dipaksa untuk bersikap romantis"  
"Nah itu kau paham, Wonshik-ssi!"**

" **Sst, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan. Makanannya nanti dingin jika dibiarkan terlalu lama. Kita kan sudah memesannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu"**

" **Fiuh, kenyangnya. Aku sampai lupa jika aku sedang menjalani program diet"  
"Badanmu sudah sangat ramping, Kongie. Mengapa diet segala? Kau ingin badanmu hanya seukuran lidi? Kekeke"  
"Junnie-ya.. Aish jinjja.. Berhentilah menggodaku"  
"Padahal tak perlu diet pun Ravi tetap menganggapmu sosok paling seksi di dunia"  
"Apa-apaan kau, Junnie" Ucap Hongbin sambil meminum sisa jus jeruknya.**

" **Kau benar, Junior. Hongbinku terlihat seksi dari sudut manapun. Bahkan saat telanjang"**

" **UHUK! AH BICARA APA KAU CHAGI! KAU MEMBUATKU TERSEDAK MINUMANKU!"**

" **Lanjutkan saja aksi bertengkar kalian berdua. Aku dan Junior ijin pergi dahulu. Annyeong"  
"Annyeong~ Urusanku denganmu belum selesai, Kim Wonshik!"**

 **Di perjalanan pulang menuju apartement..**

" **Junior, jangan lupa nanti malam pukul 7 ya. Kujemput pukul 7 kurang 10 menit"  
**

" **Baiklah. Apa aku cukup mengenakan pakaian santai seperti pakaian kuliahku ini?"  
"Tentu saja. Aku hanya mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Berdandan santailah"  
"Baiklah, tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan pintu hehe. Aku masuk duluan ya? Sampai berjumpa nanti malam pukul 7"  
"Ne. Selamat beristirahat"**

 **To: Eric Sunbaenim**

" **Hyung, tolong pastikan jika nanti malam kau dapat menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Tolong balas pesanku ini"  
**

**Setelah mengirim pesan untuk Sunbaenya tersebut, Jaebum mengisi baterai handphonenya yang sudah lemah. Sementara menunggu hingga pukul 7 malam, ia membuka pintu lemarinya lebar, mencari pakaian mana yang dirasa cocok untuk dipakainya. Pakaian yang santai dan tak terlalu formal, tetapi tetap menunjukkan sisi tampannya dan membuat Junior tersipu malu. Konyol sekali pikiran Jaebum saat ini. Ia tak dapat berhenti tertawa membayangkan wajah Junior yang kemungkinan nanti akan tersipu malu saat ia menyatakan perasaannya.**

" **Kurasa pakaian ini cocok. Baiklah, akan kupersiapkan. Masih ada kurang lebih 3 jam lagi. Sebaiknya aku bercukur. Aku ingin benar-benar terlihat maskulin dan tampan, dan bersih malam ini"**

 **Selesai bercukur, Jaebum segera mandi. Ia bahkan keramas hingga 3 kali, menggosok giginya hingga 4 kali dilanjutkan dengan berkumur dengan mouth wash hingga menghabiskan hampir setengah botol. Ia benar-benar ingin terlihat sempurna di moment berharganya nanti malam. Selesai mandi, dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe, Jaebum mengeringkan rambutnya dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum ke baju yang akan ia kenakan nanti. Tiba-tiba handphone miliknya berbunyi. Terdapat pesan masuk dari nomor asing yang Jaebum sendiri tak mengenali siapa pemilik nomor tersebut.**

 **To: Im Jaebum**

" **Jaebum-ssi, apa persiapanmu sudah matang? Apa kau yakin rencanamu nanti malam akan berhasil sedemikian rupa? Jangan harap!"**

" **Pesan yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui rencanaku malam ini? Apakah Hyuk yang mengirimkan pesan ini? Tetapi Hyuk sudah berubah tadi siang. Ia bahkan mendukungku dan menyemangatiku. Apakah Youngjae? Ia tidak mengetahuinya, karena Hyuk tidak dekat lagi dengannya. Lalu siapa? Hmm"**

 **Jaebum tak ingin terlalu memikirkan pesan terror tersebut. Ia hanya fokus ke persiapan-persiapannya untuk nanti malam. Selesai mengeringkan rambut, ia segera mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilih, menata rambutnya dengan hair spray, bahkan menyemprotkan lagi ekstra parfum di sekitar lehernya. Mungkin saja nanti Junior akan mengendusnya. Tolong siapapun sadarkan Jaebum dari otak mesumnya.**

" **Im Jaebum, kau terlihat sangat tampan. Aku yakin nanti Junior akan menerima cintamu" Ucapan narsis Jaebum sambil bercermin membuat dirinya terbahak sendiri. Ia bergegas mencari sepatu yang cocok dengan pakaiannya, mengenakan jam tangan serta beberapa cincin yang selalu menjadi ciri khas gaya berpakaiannya. Semua persiapan selesai. Ia memeriksa handphonenya, pukul 6:45 PM. Sudah saatnya ia menjemput Junior di kamar sebelah. Setelah mengunci pintu apartement dan membawa handphone miliknya, Jaebum segera menuju kamar sebelah dan memencet bel pintu milik Junior. Sambil menunggu pintu dibukakan, Jaebum tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan pesan kepada Sunbaenya tersebut. Karena segala pesan darinya tak mendapatkan balasan. Apa jangan-jangan Eric Sunbaenim lupa? Itu selalu yang berada di pikirannya saat ini.**

" **Jaebum, ah silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku masih merapikan rambutku"**

" **Baiklah. Kutunggu di ruang menonton televisi. Lanjutkan acara berdandanmu"  
"Tunggu disini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam 5 menit"**

 **Sambil menunggu Junior selesai merapikan rambutnya, Jaebum memandangi segala sudut ruangan di apartemen milik calon kekasihnya ini. Dominan berwarna biru muda dan putih. Jaebum tersenyum begitu pandangannya berhenti di suatu frame foto. Di situ terdapat sosok lelaki mungil yang mengenakan pakaian Sekolah Dasar, dengan pipi menggemaskan. Ia mengamatinya lagi dengan lebih seksama, dan tak asing ternyata itu foto Junior semasa kecil.**

" **Aku sudah selesai. Kajja" Ucapan Junior mengagetkan Jaebum dari kegiatannya memandangi foto masa kecil Junior.**

" **Ah, iya. Kajja. Kuncilah pintumu terlebih dahulu"**

 **"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi menuju ke mana?"  
"Nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya. Jangan terlalu penasaran seperti itu. Kita menuju basement. Aku yang akan mengemudikan mobilku untukmu. Kau hanya cukup duduk dan menikmati ketampananku. Maksudku menikmati suasana jalan di malam hari"  
"Berhentilah mengejekku, Jaebum-ssi!"**

 **Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Suasana mobil benar-benar hening. Jaebum berinisiatif untuk memutarkan musik untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Ia memutarkan lagu. Suasana mulai mencair. Baik Jaebum dan Junior sudah terlihat ikut bernyanyi mengikuti musik yang diputarkan. Tiba-tiba handphone Jaebum berbunyi.**

 **To: Jaebum-ah**

" **Jaebum-ah, ini Hyung. Maaf baru membalas semua pesanmu. Hyung kehabisan pulsa. Baiklah, Hyung dan Jimin menuju ke lokasi yang kau infokan. Tunggu kami dalam waktu 10 menit"**

" **Pesan dari siapa? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"  
"Kalau itu pesan dari pacarku, bagaimana perasaanmu"  
"Aku? A-a-aku.. Baik-baik saja ehehe"  
"Kau berbohong. Lagipula, aku belum memiliki pasangan. Dan mengapa kau penasaran dan posesif seperti itu? Apa kau cemburu?"  
"Berhentilah menggodaku dan fokuslah menyetir, Im Jaebum!"**

 **Mendekati lokasi yang Jaebum maksud, ia meminta Junior untuk menutup matanya lalu Jaebum mengikat kain berwarna hitam untuk menutup pandangan Junior. Ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke tempat yang ia maksud.**

 **"Mengapa kau menutup mataku dengan kain? Akan kupukul lehermu jika kau ingin berbuat yang aneh denganku!"  
"Diam dan bersabarlah dahulu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku"**

 **Mereka pun tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengajak Junior ke taman dekat kampus. Akan tetapi, karena suasana taman yang ramai mahasiswa, Jaebum mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih taman ini.**

" **Tunggulah di mobil sebentar. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip atau aku akan menyiummu"  
"YA! IM JAEBUM!"  
"Kekeke aku bercanda. Tunggu disini ne"  
"Ne. Cepatlah kembali. Aku menunggumu"  
**

**Sementara Jaebum sedang menyiapkan segalanya, terdapat sosok yang muncul dari balik semak-semak. Rupanya ia sudah menunggu sejak di apartemen Jaebum dan Junior serta mengikuti dari belaang mobil yang Jaebum kemudikan. Ia benar-benar ingin menggagalkan rencana Jaebum.**

" **Jangan harap rencanamu berjalan dengan mulus, Im Jaebum-ssi!"**

 **Sosok misterius tersebut segera kembali bersembunyi begitu menyadari ada mobil lain yang datang. Rupanya Eric dan Jimin telah datang dan bersiap membantu rencana Jaebum.**

" **Sunbae, kalian datang tepat waktunya" Ucap Jaebum sedikit berbisik.**

" **Syukurlah kami tidak terlambat. Sekarang beritahu kami apa yang harus kami lakukan untukmu"**

" **Begini…"**

 ***SKIP TIME***

" **Oke, paham. Semoga sukses!"  
"Sekarang aku dan Eric Oppa akan bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Kami akan muncul dengan aba-aba darimu nanti, Jaebum-ah"**

" **Ne, Jimin Sunbaenim. Hwaiting!"**

 **Eric dan Jimin segera bersembunyi sambil menunggu saat mereka nanti muncul. Jaebum segera kembali ke mobil dan menemui Junior.**

" **Genggam tanganku. Kau belum diperbolehkan untuk membuka kain penutup matanya. Aku akan membimbingmu"  
"Baiklah. Tolong jangan bawa aku ke tempat yang menyeramkan"  
"Aku tak akan menyiksamu dengan cara begitu. Sekarang buka matamu"**

 **Jaebum membuka kain penutup mata Junior. Ekspresi pertama yang Junior tampilkan adalah senyum bahagia dan memandangi sekeliling. Benar-benar romantis. Taman yang sederhana dapat dengan cepat Jaebum sulap menjadi suatu tempat yang dikelilingi lampu-lampu. Meja dan bangku taman yang sudah using ia tutupi dengan taplak meja dan ia hias dengan vas bunga lengkap dengan mawar putih, warna kesukaan Junior. Bahkan yang membuat Junior terkejut, dengan kode suara batuk dari Jaebum, muncullah dua sosok yang bisa dikatakan sebagai artis di kampus, Eric dan Jimin yang tak lain merupakan senior mereka berdua. Tak hanya datang, Eric dan Jimin juga menyanyikan lagu duet mereka. Junior menyerap setiap lirik yang dilantunkan Eric dan Jimin.**

 **[Backsound: Eric Nam ft. Park Jimin 15 & \- Dream]**

 **Haessal gadeuk hwachanghann eoneu nal**

 **Sone japhil deut geureohge nae gyeoten niga isseo**

 **Waenji hansungan malsuga eopsdeon**

 **Naneun mwonga hollin deut jeulgeopge jaejalgeoryeosseo**

 _ **(On a sunny and bright day**_

 _ **You were standing next to me, close enough to touch**_

 _ **For a moment, I couldn't speak, as if something came over me**_

 _ **Then happily chatted away)**_

 **Urineun geureon yeoninieossdeon geolkka?**

 **Hayan bomnare iksukhan ttatteushan baramcheoreom**

 **You're my dream ijen daheul suneun eopsjiman**

 **Dasi mannal su issge meolji anhge isseulge tto nolleowa**

 _ **(Were we that kind of couple?**_

 _ **Like a familiar and warm kind on a white spring day**_

 _ **You're my dream, I can't reach you now**_

 _ **But, I won't be far so we can meet again, come see me again)**_

 **Neoneun hangange salgo issdago gakkaun**

 **Gose geu gose nado jaril jabasseo**

 **Oraen chinguneun nege danyeo**

 **Wassdamyeo hanbeon gajago nae mameul heundeulgido hae**

 _ **(You lived near the Han River so I got a place near there too**_

 _ **My friend said he visited you and asked me to go too, shaking up my heart)**_

 **Urineun jeongmal yeoninieossdeon geolkka?**

 **Hayan haessare chajadeun dalkomhan hwansang gata**

 **You're my dream seoro dareun gose issjiman**

 **Neoreul mannago sipeo dasi jameul cheonghaebwa tto nolleowa**

 _ **(Were we really a couple?**_

 _ **You're like a sweet fantasy that came with the white sunligt**_

 _ **You're my dream, though we're at different places**_

 _ **I want to see you so I try to sleep again, come see me again)**_ **  
**

**Disaat Eric dan Jimin bernyanyi, Jaebum datang mendekati Junior. Menggenggam kedua tangannya, menatap Junior lembut namun penuh ketegasan. Ia menatap Junior penuh sayang. Dilihatnya Junior tersenyum bahagia dan nampak sedikit air mata di ujung matanya. Apakah Junior menangis?**

" **Kau menangis?"  
"Ne. Tetapi aku menangis bahagia. Apa maksudmu ini, Jaebum?"**

" **Park Jinyoung, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu. Akan tetapi, aku butuh waktu yang tepat dan mengumpulkan segala keberanianku untuk menyampaikan ini kepadamu"  
**

**Eric dan Jimin terus bernyanyi. Tiba pada part Jimin, dan Jaebum mulai menyampaikan maksudnya secara** _ **to the point**_ **.**

 **Kkumerado gomawo jal jinae**

 **Boyeo hwanhage usgo isseo dahaengiya**

 _ **(Thank you for coming to see me even in my dreams**_

 _ **You look good, you're smiling brightly, it's a relief)**_

" **Kau dengar lirik yang dinyanyikan Jimin Sunbaenim? Aku selalu bermimpi indah tentangmu. Terima kasih sudah hadir walaupun hanya dalam mimpiku. Kau selalu terlihat indah di mataku, bahkan saat tersenyum. Kini, di hadapanmu, ijinkan aku berhenti bermimpi. Ijinkan aku dapat melihat realita yang ada. Ya, kamulah realita yang ada. Ijinkan aku melihatmu secara nyata, bukan hanya dalam mimpi. Park Jinyoung.."**

 **Jaebum berlutut dan segera mengeluarkan seikat karangan mawar putih, bunga kesukaan Junior.**

" **Maukah kau membangunkanku dari tidurku, dan melihat realita yang ada? Maukah kau yang menjadi mimpiku yang menjadi kenyataan? Dan yang terpenting, maukah kau menjadi milik seseorang yang bernama Im Jaebum ini?"**

" **A-aku.. Jaebum, jujur ini benar-benar membuatku menangis terharu. Aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun selain kedua orangtuaku. Jaebum.. Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan segala ucapanmu?"  
"Apa dari raut wajahku terlihat ekspresi meragukan? Apa dari suaraku terdengar ketidakpastian? Semua yang kuberikan kepadamu benar-benar kulakukan dari hati"**

" **Aku.. Aku… Im Jaebum, berdirilah"**

 **Junior menarik tangan Jaebum hingga berdiri, kemudian tanpa ragu sedikitpun, diawali dengan senyuman manis khasnya yang selalu memabukkan Jaebum, Junior segera mengecup pipi Jaebum.**

" **Chu~ Kuharap kau paham dengan jawaban itu. Aku-aku.. Malu untuk menjawabnya" Ujar Junior sambil menunduk malu.**

" **Aku butuh ucapannya langsung dari bibirmu. Aku sudah paham, namun aku butuh jawaban kepastian darimu. Sayangku? Kekeke"**

" **Mwoya! Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Im (Byuntae) Jaebum. Dan..Apa itu? Sayang? Aish.. Aku malu dengan panggilan itu"**

" **Hehehe terima kasih sudah menerimaku, terima kasih sudah menjawab dengan jujur. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk menjagamu. Jangan pergi dari sisiku, bisakah?"  
"I'm trying… Ak-ku.. Hmmhh!"**

 **Belum selesai Junior selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaebum segera memeluk pinggang Junior, mendekatkan dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat, mesra, seolah menyalurkan seberapa besar rasa cinta Jaebum kepada Junior. Ciuman yang dilakukan tanpa rasa nafsu. Jaebum memejamkan matanya sambil mengecap bibir mungil namun memabukkan milik Junior. Ia sangat menikmati ciuman pertamanya, apalagi bersama sosok orang yang ia sayangi. Begitu pula dengan Junior. Awalnya Junior kaget dan malu-malu, namun karena ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia menyayangi Jaebum juga, ia ikut larut dalam ciuman mereka. Itu juga merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Junior. Baik Junior maupun Jaebum, ini merupakan cinta pertama sekaligus ciuman pertama bagi mereka.**

" **Permisi tuan-tuan.. Masih ada aku dan Jimin disini. Heol…"  
"Oppa, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Tugas kita sudah selesai. Aku…Iri dengan pemandangan yang sedang kita lihat ini"**

" **Baiklah, Jimin-ah. Oppa juga sedikit alergi dengan kegiatan lovey-dovey mereka. Jaebum-ah, Junior-ah, Hyung dan Jimin pamit duluan ne? JAEBUM-AH?! JUNIOR-AH?! AISH JINJJA! Mereka benar-benar mengabaikan kita. Jimin-ah, Kajja"**

 **Sementara di balik semak-semak…**

 ***CAPTURED* *CAPTURED***

" **Aku berhasil mendapatkan foto Jaebum dan Junior yang berciuman. Tunggu rencanaku berikutnya!" Sosok misterius itu segera pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih baru tersebut.**

 ***TBC***


End file.
